My Roommate in 138
by Special Kid
Summary: I was perfectly fine with living with Isabelle and Simon. But now I have a new roommate, and I can't decide on what I think of Goldilocks. He is frustrating, but sweet at the same time. What will happen at my apartment, Apartment 138.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary POV**

Why! Why me! I was perfectly fine with living with Isabelle and Simon. But apparently, they moved out because, and I will quote Izzy on this one, 'You need to learn people skills. You need to stop hiding behind me and Simon or hiding _with _us'.

So here I am now, with my new roommate, and as far as I can tell, he's an asshole. How do I know this, the messages he has sent me about moving in with me. Yes, he. I got a male roommate. I don't even now his name yet either!

So my new roommate will be arriving in...hold on, were'd my clock go. It's here somewhere...here we go, found it! My new roommate will be arriving in 2 hours and 35 minutes. Guess it's time to get dressed.

I reentered my room forty minutes later in a tight red tank top and a leather jacket over it. I had black jeans on and some boots. I had put on mascara and lipstick, but other than that, everything was it's natural color.

This means that I still had 1 hour and 55 minutes. What to do, what to do. I got it! I ran towards my bookshelf and grabbed my wallet, keys, and phone and stuffed them into my purse.

I climbed down the stairs and went outside into the autumn chill of New York. I hailed a taxi and went to my favorite coffee shop, Java Jones.

I payed the driver and hopped out of the taxi. I went inside and took a whiff of the place. It smelled of coffee and cinnamon. At the counter, I ordered a black coffee, like my soul, with tons of sugar in it. I then went and sat down while I waited.

They eventually called my name and I stood up to get my coffee. I turned around and I hit something solid. I fell backwards but managed to hold onto my coffee. The thing I ran in to, or should I say _who _I ran into, was a tall, muscular, blond god. He was not as lucky as I had been with my drink. His ended up all over his shirt.

He muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch. I started to blush immediately and grabbed tons of napkins to wipe him off with.

I handed him the napkins and bought him another coffee.

I offered him the drink and he shook his head. "I won't take it. It would be rude to take it. It's improper."

I looked at him weird and rolled my eyes, responding with, "No it isn't. I spilled your other one on you, so I should be the one to pay for another one" The guy smiled gratefully and headed out the door with the drink in hand.

I picked up my coffee from where I had sat it down and walked out the door as well, heading home to greet my roommate.

* * *

Someone knocked on my door. I got up from my seat on the couch and headed over. I opened the door and was surprised at what I saw. So was the guy who was standing there.

"It's you. Your the girl from Java Jones. Well, we meet again, Red." Said blond wonder.

"Huh" Was all could say. Then I regained myself. "Well then, come in Goldilocks"

The guy pouted at his nickname. "But that doesn't sound manly" I rolled my eyes and walked back into my apartment without waiting to see if he was following me. "I'm Jace by the way" He said from behind me.

I turned around and faced him. See, times like this, I wish I was taller. This guy, Jace, towered over me at about 6 foot compared to my frightening 5' 3''. "Clary. Follow me, I'll show you where your room is"

"You mean we're not sharing a bed?" You could almost hear the smirk in his voice. I ignored him and went to a closed door. I opened it and said softly to him to get comfortable. I left without saying another thing.

Sadly, Jace followed me out of his room. He grabbed me and I squealed. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"You said to make myself comfortable and I forgot my teddy bear at my previous home." You could tell he was joking, and I wanted nothing else than to slap him on the face at that exact moment.

I kept trying to pry his hands off of my body, but he wouldn't budge. "Put me down, _NOW!_" I shouted at him, and he dropped me. I was actually a little proud when I landed on my feet instead of landing on my ass.

He looked at me weird. "Look, I barely know you. I am _not _going to sleep with you. And if you want to stay here, you need to stop acting like you own the place, 'cause, news flash, you don't. But I do. So I can kick your sorry ass out of here at any time" And with that, I walked to my room, leaving Jace standing in the hallway all alone.

I got to my room and slammed my door. I picked up my phone and sent Izzy a text. _I am _so _going to kill you! _I put my phone down and took out a book to read. I started reading _The Infernal Devices. _It is actually a pretty good series.

I read until my stomach growled at me. The food that was waiting for me looked delicious, and next to the table, stood Jace.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. I would personally like to forget it and start over. So, can we start over?" He looked so shy, it was adorable. _Clary, are you serious! You just met this guy, and you're already calling him adorable. What is wrong with you?!_

"Yes. We can." We then spent the whole dinner learning about each other. I told him I was great at art and wasn't that bad and hand-to-hand combat. Jace told me he could also fight and that he had a really good singing voice.

We both finished out dinners and we went to bed. No, not the same bed. Jace went to his, and I went to mine. I threw on a loose green tank top and some shorts and quickly climbed into bed. I fell asleep almost instantly. This Jace guy was going to be an interesting roommate.

**Who like the idea of Clary reading _Infernal Devices. _I know I did! Tell me what you think about the first chapter, and if I should continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace POV**

I have been up for one hour, and still no sign of my roommate. I had made bacon and pancakes this morning, and even the smell of food had not waken her up.

Wait. What she isn't even sleeping? Did she go out? I went to her room and knocked. No response, so I entered. The bed sheets were nicely made and sure enough, no sign of Red. Yes, I know, she told me her name last night, but now I can't think of it.

I wonder where she went. I have no way to contact her, she didn't give me her cell number.

Just as I was heading back into the kitchen, Red came in through the front door. And she was only wearing a sports bra and some shorts. It took all of my self control not to rip off what little clothing she was wearing.

When she realized I was staring at her, she blushed and went to her room, probably to change. She came out a few minutes later wearing jeans and a band t-shirt.

"What'd you make?" She asked. She looked tired and red face was red. Did she just come back from a jog? What time did she even leave? It is 8:20 right now.

"I made bacon and pancakes, what else does it look like?" I said with a smirk, my obnoxious self has returned.

She rolled her eyes at my response and dug in, she kept eating and eating. I had barely eaten one pancake and two slices of bacon, and Red had already eaten four pancakes and nine bacon strips.

"How do you eat that much without getting fat?" I asked before I could stop myself. I mentally face palmed. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

She surprisingly started to laugh. "I often ask myself the same question" Her laugh chimed beautifully, full of cheer and love. Red sat back in her chair. "What do you want to do today?" She asked me.

I thought for a minute. "Well," I wiggled my eyebrows teasingly. She looked horrified at the idea of sleeping with me and I couldn't resist the urge to laugh. Once I started laughing, it took me a while to stop. Red was glaring at me the whole time, her face was the same color as her hair, which was a beautiful shade of red.

Once I had calmed down, she asked me something else. "Do you remember what my name is?" Oh crap. _No I don't, sorry. _Is what I wanted to say, but I told myself to try a different angle.

"Not really. I was distracted yesterday by your beautiful emerald eyes" She began to blush and I knew I had hit the jackpot.

"Oh" was all she could say. "It's Clary" she finished before anything else could happen. Clary. Red's name is beautiful. "Anyways. I'll be staying here the whole day if you don't want to do anything" Clary said.

I rolled my eyes at her. "But I told you what I want to do" I sounded like a pleading 5 year old. Clary humphed and went to her room. Wow. What _should_ I do?

* * *

**Clary POV**

I have been reading for only ten minutes, and I'm already bored out of my mind.

I got up threw on something that was a little more decent than a band tee, a lacy black shirt that exposed only my shoulders and my upper back. I left my room with my phone, wallet, and my keys for the apartment in my purse.

As I walked past Jace's room, I knocked on his door and said to him through the door to get out here. I heard shuffling from behind the door and he opened his door. I was surprised with his appearance, even though it didn't show on my face. Jace was wearing no shirt, and he has a well toned chest and a golden tan that surfers would be jealous of.

"Ya?" He asked. Then he saw my shirt and his eyes kept roaming my body. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He smiled again, then met my eyes with his.

Jace looked at me curiously, and I finally remembered why I was there in the first place. "Do you want to go get ice cream?" I asked him.

Jace smirked at me. "Is this a date, Red?"

"No. I'm trying to be friendly. But if you're just going to be an ass about it, forget it. I'll go by myself" I started walking towards the door to leave when he ran in front of me, this time with a black tee on.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Gees. I was just kidding Red" He said while smiling at me suggestively.

"You forgot my name again, didn't you?" I asked accusingly.

"No. I remember your name. It's Clary. It's just more fun to annoy you by calling you Red" He said like it was obvious.

I just ignored him and walked out the door. Jace followed close behind, sadly. I locked the apartment door behind us and looked at my, _our_, number on the door. 138. I sighed and turned to the stairs.

Jace was behind me he whole time, and I could just feel his eyes boring into my back. I kept facing forward, afraid that if I turned around, I'd see something I wouldn't want to.

We got to the lobby and went outside to hail a taxi. One pulled over, and we climbed in.

Jace told the driver to take us to an ice cream parlor, and the man swerved into a spot in a lane. This caused me to fall over, and sadly, I ended up in Jace's lap.

I looked up into Jace's eyes, and for a moment, he looked distracted, distracted by me. I then realized how close we were together. I pulled back. I saw hurt flash through Jace's eyes, but it disappeared just as fast as it had came.

We rode in an uncomfortable silence all the way to the parlor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jace POV**

All the way to the ice cream parlor, I felt like an ass. I really needed to make a good impressing on this girl. Otherwise, I might get thrown out. But that's not the only reason.

I've only known Clary for two days, and I'm already falling for her, and hard. This little red head is just something else, nothing like the other girls I have met. Who, for the record, always swoon when they see me.

The taxi man pulled over and let us out. I payed, much to Clary's surprise, and we walked right into the ice cream parlor.

We went to the front and ordered our ice cream. Clary got a double scoop of mint chip and I got a single scoop of butterscotch in a waffle cone. I payed again, this time before Clary even noticed.

I went to sit down. "Jace!" Clary called annoyed. She came up behind me and looked at me. "We still need to pay!" I rolled my eyes and handed her the receipt.

"I already did" I said casually. Clary looked confused, this is the second time I have payed. She then shrugged it off and sat down. I sat down across from her and looked straight at her the entire time.

Clary squirmed under my gaze after she realized I had been staring at her for seven minutes already. Clary abruptly stood up and headed outside. I followed her.

She walked half a mile to a park and sat down. Clary then pulled out a notebook. She began to draw.

I looked over her shoulder to see what she was drawing, and I was immediately horrified. She saw my expression and looked worried.

"Are you okay?" Clary asked me gently.

I shook my head no. "Why are you drawing that...that...monster!" She looked at me then at her notebook, which I was pointing at. She started laughing.

"You...you're...scared of a...duck?!' She asked still laughing like a crazy animal.

"Well, ya! Ducks are evil, sent from the demons themselves!" Clary laughed even harder. "What! Have you never noticed their evil looking beaks?" By this point, Clary was gasping for air. Her face was really red and she almost fell off the bench.

Clary eventually calmed down enough to talk. "So. Let me get this straight. The mighty Jace is afraid of a little bird?" The horrified look was still on my face. Clary started laughing wildly all over again.

I shot her a glare, but she kept laughing. I mumbled something unintelligible and shoved her playfully. She shoved me back, still laughing.

Clary stopped laughing two minutes later. Seriously, how is she still breathing? Clary grabbed my arm and brought me to the curb to go home. I saw something click behind her eyes, and she went back to the bench. Dammit, I was hoping she would forget the picture. She showed me the picture and I cowered. She laughed.

I hailed a taxi and we climbed in. When we were seated, I couldn't help but notice how close I was seated to Clary.

We were half way back to the apartment when Clary leaned against me. I looked down at her and realized she had fallen asleep. I smiled a small smile and wondered what was her favorite thing to do, I wanted to take her somewhere next time._  
_

Then it hit me, she liked to draw. I knew where I would take next time we left the apartment.

* * *

**Clary POV**

The first thing I noticed was that I was leaning against something warm. I opened my eyes in shock, realizing what it was. It was Jace. I was leaning against Jace. Of all people, why him? He was good looking and every time I was near him, I felt a spark. I shoved the thought from my mind, then shoved Jace away from me.

Jace looked taken aback. "You offend me" He said with mock hurt.

I crossed my arms. "Oh well" I responded. Jace smirked at my attitude. I shoved him again, just for good measure.

We arrived back at the apartment and I got out of the taxi, this time, I payed the driver. Jace walked to the door leading into the building, and held the door for me. "Ladies first" He said with a smirk planted on his face.

"Then go ahead Jace, you sure act like a girl. Oh, wait, most girls aren't afraid of ducks. Never mind" I walked right past him into the building.

Jace came in behind me. "I'm not afraid of ducks, I'm...cautious around them" I laughed.

"That is the dumbest excuse I have ever heard" Jace took a bow. I rolled my eyes, walking to the elevator. We stepped into the elevator when it arrived.

The doors started to close when someone stopped them. The person who stepped into the elevator was a guy. He had blue spiked hair and he was somewhat good looking. Jace scowled at the new arrival and I elbowed him in the side, silently telling him to be polite.

The man smiled at me and moved to stand next to me. "What floor are you on?" I asked him politely.

"Floor 1. I seem to be on the same floor as you" He said gesturing to the glowing "1" button. I nodded in response. The man stood really close to me, and it made me nervous. So, I moved closer to Jace.

The elevator door opened and I exited the elevator, Jace right next to me. The man with the blue hair stepped out of the elevator too.

"It was nice meeting you" He said in a deep voice. I smiled at him in farewell and Jace and I started walking to our apartment.

That was when the man grabbed me, hissing in my ear. "You're too pretty to let to go to waste" That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**Jace POV**

I knew it. That "man" was trouble. Serious trouble. When he stepped into the elevator, I could tell he wasn't human, that he wasn't a mundane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace POV**

I needed to get Clary, but I couldn't without going back the apartment. I ran down the hall and turned a corner. I looked around the corner and saw what apartment the "man" went into. I nodded to myself, instantly memorizing the number.

I quickly turned and ran to the apartment, grabbed my key out of my pocket, and entered. I quickly ran to my room, not bothering to open it, but instead I crashed into it. Thankfully, it did not seem damaged.

I went to my closet and opened a safe which I kept in their. I pulled out two long knifes and their sheaths, placing them around my back. I also grabbed a few shorter knifes to place in my boots. I also grabbed a stick with a glowing end, a stele, and placed that in my pocket.

Jumping up, I ran out both of the doors. As I got to the "man's" apartment, I pulled out the stele, knowing it would be locked. I quickly drew a few pictures on myself, and I became quiet and stronger. The images I drew left a slight stinging sensation behind.

I drew another picture on the door, and it opened silently.

First thing I did when I entered, was look for Clary. I heard someone crying and another person laughing like a maniac.

I found the room where Clary and "man" where staying in, and what I saw, made me angry. Clary was laying, no, tied to a bed, and the "man" was on top. He was looking at Clary with hunger.

The "man" began to kiss Clary on the mouth, then moved downward, to her chest. The man removed Clary's shirt, and I realized that I had seen enough. I came into the room without making any sound. I took one of the blades and stood behind the man.

"Nakir!" I shouted, and he turned in surprise. I stabbed him in the chest and the "man" dropped to the floor like dead weight. He kept shaking and jerking everywhere on the floor, but then he turned into dust. I sighed in relief, and I swear, Clary could not have looked more horrified.

"Jace! You just committed murder! MURDER!" I took one of the knifes from my boots, and cut the ropes tying her down. She jumped off the bed and away from me.

Clary found her shirt and put it back on. I grabbed her arm and led her to where the body should have been. She looked confused and no longer horrified.

"What _was_ that? I know he wasn't human since he's no longer here. And what was with yelling some weird name and a glowing sword?" Clary asked. I knew she wasn't going to let this one slide.

I sighed. "I'll explain everything to you once we're back in the apartment" Clary didn't look pleased with having to wait for answers, but she didn't argue.

We left the room, shutting the door behind us.

Clary got to the apartment before I did. She tried unlocking the door, but her hands kept shaking. I reached to her and steadied her hands. "It's alright Clary. You're safe now" She opened the door.

"Am I safe? Are you safe? Are you safe enough to be with?" Clary looked hurt, it showed plainly on her face.

"Yes. You are safe. I am safe, even if it is just for now. And yes, it is safe to be with me. I'm not going to hurt you" Clary still looked cautious but she went into the apartment without saying anything else.

"Answers. Now" She said as soon as she had sat down. I sat down next to her.

"The supposed "man" that brought you to his room, was a demon. And me yelling that weird name, that was an angel's name. It caused the blade to glow because it is an angel blade, and that on was named Nakir. When the blade is activated, it gives it more power, a little bit of heavenly power."

Clary seemed to take it well enough. "What are _you? _I knew she'd have a question like that. "I mean, if you knew about demons and all this stuff, you'd have to learn from somewhere, right?"

"Right. I am what we call a shadowhunter. We kill demons for a living. We are part human and part angel. We learn about our lineage and how to fight at places we call institutes. They are sacred grounds"

"We? There are more of you?" I nodded.

"In fact, you've met one already." She looked at me weird. "Isabelle is a shadowhunter, and so is Simon"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Sorry. But they couldn't tell you. At least not until you're life had been put in danger."

"So you knew the demons would eventually try to harm me?" She asked with anger.

"We knew there was a chance of you being harmed, the fact that your father is trying to destroy us and all" I responded.

She looked taken aback. "My father is dead"

"We thought so too. Until one of us saw him"

"Why didn't my mother ever tell me about this stuff?" Her voice cracked with emotion.

"Your mother was trying to protect you"

"Am I a shadowhunter too?" She looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Yes" I said slowly.

"Teach me" She said with confidence. "Teach me how to fight" She demanded. "I'm supposed to know since I'm a shadowhunter, and I want to know"

I smiled at her. "Not now. I'll train some other time. Meanwhile, I need to explain everything else. That was just a small chunk of the world I live in"

* * *

**Clary POV**

Jace told me everything, from vampires to werewolves, to steles and runes. The whole world was amazing, and I couldn't wait to be a part of it.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It was more of a filler than anything else, but a tried to write it with enough action to keep you interested. And don't worry, I'll get some Clace starting soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Four Days Later..._**

**Clary POV**

Today is my first day of training, and I couldn't be more excited. Izzy and Simon were going to come over to help me too. And Jace...Jace has been really sweet. But, Jace seeing me there, in that bed, about to become the demon's next meal, it made things with him awkward. We still talked though, and that was enough for me.

**Jace POV**

All I do everyday with Clary is talk. It's not enough. I need to see her excited, amazed, and even worried. That would actually make me feel like I'm alive.

Clary walked into the training room and my breath was taken away. Clary looked astonishing in her shadowhunter outfit. It hugged her body perfectly. And the best part was that it reminded me that she was now officially one of us.

She walked over to me. "Now what?" She asked.

I gestured for her to follow me. I led her to a giant chest, and inside was my own definition of treasure. Inside lay seraph blades, steles, bows and sheaths of arrows, and also some extra daggers to mainly slide into boots.

Clary's mouth became an "o" and she picked up a seraph blade. "How do these work?" She questioned.

I smiled. I picked up one as well and said a name. The blade then came to life. Clary stood there, looking amazed.

"That is _so _cool" She said with a smile on her face. Remember what I said earlier, that I needed to see her amazed and excited, well, her expression was just that, but filled with more emotion. It was the most beautiful thing I had seen that day.

"Welcome to the Shadow World" I said dramatically. The smile on her face got even wider.

We started with a basic offensive stance and then a basic defensive stance. Clary had them practically perfect after the first few minutes.

We then began to work on her form, both for defending herself and a group, and a few offensive moves, with and without weapons.

By the time I decided she had done enough, it was already 3:25.

"No wonder I'm so hungry. I haven't ate since 8:00 and it's already past lunch time." Clary said to me. I smiled in response and offered to take her to Taki's for a late lunch. She accepted.

We got in my car and drove to Taki's. When we got there, we claimed a booth near the window looking out at the city. Clary sat down opposite of me.

**Clary POV**

Taki's!

Taki's is literally heaven. If you don't believe me, all you have to do is eat one pancake and then you're instantly hooked.

The waitress came over and handed both of us a menu. "Can I start either of you off with a drink today?" She asked politely, but mostly to Jace. Her attention was mostly turned to Jace the entire time.

I asked for a black coffee with extra sugar and Jace just got a lemonade.

The waitress, who's name tag read Kaelie, brought the drinks and then took our food orders, her attention still mostly on Jace. I ordered a four stack of coconut pancakes and Jace got the blueberry ones.

While we waited for the food, Jace told me how good I was doing earlier and how I could improve. (He barely said anything on how to improve)

Kaelie then returned with our food soon after he finished talking. My food was gone in five minutes flat, but it took Jace a little longer.

Jace finally looked up at me when he finished his food. "Took you long enough" I said in a joking tone. He stook out his tongue at me and laughed.

We both got up and went to pay. Jace payed for the food. Leaving, I saw that Kaelie had written her number on the receipt. I took it from Jace and smirked. I turned back to Kaelie and winked at her. Her face was priceless.

Jace turned to me when we left. "And I thought you were straight" He said. I shrugged and smiled.

"You're just jealous that I like girls more than your god like self" I said in response. He looked shocked at my response, which caused me to laugh. He looked at me all weird and finally just tackled me with a bear hug.

He twirled me around and kissed me below my right ear and growled. "Still like girls more?"

"Yes" I sighed. He smirked into my hair, which was where he placed his head after he asked me the question.

"I doubt it" I shrugged and then wiggled my way out of his arms.

"You go ahead and take the taxi to the apartment, I feel like walking" I said to Jace. He looked worried and then nodded his head unsure. "Its alright" I moved closer to him. "I'll be fine"

I hailed a taxi and shoved Jace in. "Get out of here. I'll be there soon enough" He nodded with more confidence this time. Then the taxi sped down the street.

I began walking in the direction the taxi took. I was maybe 1/4 of the mile away from the building when I got blinded. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Jace POV**

Clary should have been back by now. It's been 40 minutes since I got in the taxi and Taki's was only a 30 minute walk at most from here.

Then it happened.

My phone rang. I picked it up, my hands shaking nervously.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello. Is this Jace Wayland? Roommate of Clarissa Fray?"

"Yes it is. How may I help you. Is Clary alright?"

The person on the other side hesitated before answering. "Well...not exactly. She got hit by a mini van. But, she is stable."

I began running around, looking for my shoes. "I'll be over there in a little bit. What hospital?"

The woman on the other side of the line told me where she was, and I literally ran out the door to go find Clary.


End file.
